


Just another day

by Tenthousandstoriesandaghost



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost/pseuds/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost
Summary: Its a baking fic because I love the idea of the group finally getting to have fun and cause chaos as teens.  Also we all know none of them can bake, because their one shared braincell wouldn't allow it. Enjoy.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow,,,another fic that is not my main one....I have nothing to say for myself. Loosely based off of the posts by @ask-singer-julie, @askalex-thedrummer, @ask-reggie-thebassist, @ask-guitarist-luke, @askflynn-thedj, @ask-carrie-wilson, @askwillie-the-sk8erboi, @ask-nickster, and @askcaleb-themagician. I strongly suggest looking at their posts because they are all such loveable goons.

Julie had a terrible feeling about this. Not because she didn't trust her friends but because she didn't trust Carrie, Flynn, and Willie in particular. One on one, maybe, but not all together, in a kitchen, with knives. Carrie had insisted that they all have a baking day, and Julie's dad had been more than thrilled to get the lot of them out of their house for once and Trevor had been excited to have them all according to Julie but that sounded like a lie as he didn't seem to be at home when she arrived.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Nick asked as Carrie invited him and Julie inside. "Normally your dad isn't a huge fan of people crowding his house."

"Pfft," Carrie gave him a look that clearly read _shut up._ "He's just happy that I'm baking, I stopped a while back and so this is improvement from sitting on my laptop and refreshing twitter every 7 minutes."

"That-" Alex said, appearing behind her, "is so oddly specific."

"So is dying from a poisoned hotdog," she snapped but she was smiling. "Why not just say poisoned? Makes you sound cooler."

"Be nice to Alex," Willie called over from the kitchen counter where he was brandishing a knife at Flynn who was holding two. Julie's first thought was along the lines of _already?_ her second was that Flynn could actually get stabbed.

"Be nice to my girlfriend." Carrie called back. "Or stab her, I don't care. She's tough."

"Thanks Carol."

Julie inhaled to try to get control of her already overwhelming thoughts of staying back in the studio with Reggie and Luke and Nick and watching fluffy movies and no one was getting stabbed. But she hadn't hung out with Flynn in a while and so had promised to be there.

"What are we making boys?" Luke said poofing into the kitchen just as Julie sat down at one of the island stools. 

"Cupcakes," Willie said at the same time Flynn said "Cookies," and Carrie said "hell if I know."

Nick shook his head and glanced at Reggie who was on Carries laptop and making a face at whatever tab she had had open. "You guys did not plan this well did you?"

"We didn't even plan it." Willie said happily. "After Flynn threw the rock-"

"-Accidentally dropped the rock in Alex's direction." She cut in.

"-we figured we should all hang out together in a non-competitive situation."

Julie grabbed a handful of chocolate ships from the open bag on the island. "you guys are the competitive ones, no one else has ever had any issues of throwing rocks at people accidentally or otherwise."

"I do remember saying that I thought Carrie would win unfairly," Reggie said as low rock music started out from the laptops speaker. 

Carrie made a noise that sounded a lot like a hmph that made Julie laugh. Carrie had been notorious for that small noise whenever they she lost a fight with her dad when she was little. "Not the point I was going for."

"We should make cupcakes," Alex said trying to reign them back to the reason why they were all there. "Then cookies." 

"Then decorate," Reggie added.

"Its too bad we can't eat them," Luke muttered as Julie tossed another handful of chocolate chips into her mouth. She gave him a look that was somewhere between smug and guilty that even she wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

"Its about the decorating," Nick said clearly trying to make the ghosts feel less...dead.

"Its really not." Flynn muttered and she stabbed the air where Willie used to be. "But sure."

Carrie placed a few mixing bowls and pulled out one of Trevors recipes and started listing things they needed from the fridge and which cupboard (not _that_ one Luke, I _literally_ just told you the sugar was in the off white bin, does that look off white?) and Julie found herself enjoying it immensely. Nick was arguing with Flynn because they had both done the eggs which then resulted in a vote of simply doubling the batch of cupcakes, and Willie and Alex were being cute together (as they always were).

They had put the last batch of cupcakes into the oven and had the cookies on a sheet waiting to be put in when Trevor himself walked in. 

It could not have been a more perfect scene if they had tried.

Flynn and Willie were both back to holding knives and had them pointed at each other, and Reggie had Luke on his back trying to reach the icing sugar that was on the top shelf. Carrie was covered in flour because she had bumped into Alex and Willie had dumped it over her, which as she had pointed out, was counter productive, since she didn't care and Alex was now the one cleaning it up. Julie for her part was sitting cross legged on the island with the batter bowl in her lap and spoon in her mouth. 

"Carrie?"

Carrie put on an innocent smile. "Dad! We were just talking about you!"

He was rubbing the bridge of his nose and avoiding looking at the flour all over the floor. "I really hope you weren't" 

"No really, it was all good things." Flynn jumped in, making no attempt to hide the knife in her hand. "Like about how fantastic your recipes are!"

"Which is why there are two empty cartons of eggs?" He was starting to smile. "I know for a fact that none of my recipes call for that many eggs."

"I have a reason for that-" Carrie said, she looked at Willie who nodded. "The Queer Musketeers stole them earlier and there weren't many left."

Julie, Alex, and Nick all slapped a hand to their foreheads in unison. Flynn gave Carrie an approving nod. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you baking and not in prison." Trevor said, he took of his jacket and draped it over the chair. "Please don't burn down the house."

Carrie nodded. "Of course, the only fires I set are ones on purpose."

Trevor sighed and smiled at Julie and Nick. "Nice to see you two." He said before heading upstairs, most likely to do some meditation. 

"That went well." Reggie said happily.

"I _told_ you guys he wouldn't care." Carrie said swiping a hand over her face. "Acting like I'd ever get caught doing crime."

The oven beeped and Julie hopped off the island and put on the oven mitts, the cupcakes were insanely misshapen and Luke and Nick both tilted their heads at the sight of them. "I think we messed up."

"Impossible." Carrie said grabbing two and handing one to Flynn, and when neither of them flinched at the heat Julie knew true fear. Carrie took a bite and her face did something complicated. "They're amazing, right babe?"

Flynn who had shoved the entire thing into her mouth, nodded. "Perfect." Her watering eyes said otherwise. 

Alex poked one and his finger went all the way through and Julie could see that they were still raw. "Well, as Nick said. Its about decorating."

Julie gave him a nod and laughed, "I am going to have to agree because I am not eating those."

Flynn sighed and grabbed Carries hand. "I'll still eat them because I'm not weak."

Carrie grinned, "I know babe, besides we still don't know how the cookies will turn out."

Nick groaned and Julie privately thought she might have to agree.


End file.
